poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Danger on the Pacific
Danger on the Pacific is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute, Disneydude15, CartoonLover, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise The heroes make new friends whille on a cruise, but a series of thefts occurred and the heroes fear that their new friends are behind it. Plot Part 1 (The heroes are seen at a dock about to board a cruise ship.) Cooler: It was nice of you to take all of us with you for a cruise in the Pacific, Mr. V. Mr. Vanderfeller: Well, I thought it would be nice if I take the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Minks, Staff Members, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound with me and my wife on a cruise. (The ship's captain walks up to greet the gang.) Captain: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the SS Gilbert. I am Captain Sullivan. I hope you enjoy your stay. Mrs. Vanderfeller: I'm sure we will. (Captain Sullivan escorts the gang aboard the SS Gilbert. As soon as they arrive, a group of the ship's passengers enter.) Captain Sullivan: Oh, allow me to introduce you to our celebrated guests. (A man carrying a sketchbook steps forward.) Captain Sullivan: This is Hayato Mizuyama. He is the creator of a new manga that has recently been published. (A young female retriever steps forward.) Captain Sullivan: This is Eliza. She is a famous dog actress. (Two familiar faces(Jeanie and Yuri) step forward.) Captain Sullivan: I'm sure you met Jeanie Purrington and her agent, Yuri. (A man, his wife, seven of their sons and daughters, and a puppy step forward.) Captain Sullivan: This is the Bundy Family: Mr. Bernard Bundy; his wife Bertha; their seven children BJ, Beatrice, Bob, Bill, Berry, Bub, and Binky; and their dog, Bobo. (A cat and a dog wearing ninja outfits(Karate gi, fox mask, green pants, and headband) step forward.) Captain Sullivan: This is Ryoma and his partner, Ryu. Of course, you may remember them from My Dad, the Ninja. (A Hokkaido dog clad in samurai steps forward.) Captain Sullivan: This is Kojiro. (A Plott Hound puppy and American Bobtail kitten step forward.) Captain Sullivan: And this is Bouncy and Roy. I do hope you'll all get along. Well, I must going now. Take care. (Captain Sullivan leaves. The heroes walk up to the group of passengers. Gamma has a suspicious look on his face.) Gamma: I don't know why, but I have a feeling that I've seen one of them before. (Jelly Bean hugs her cousin Jeanie.) Jelly Bean: It's been a long time, Jeanie. (Roy notices Brezza and walks up to her.) Roy: How do you do? My name is Roy. Roy Whiskerstein. What's yours? Brezza: My name is Brezza. Roy: That is a pretty name. It means breeze in italian, doesn't it? Brezza: Yes. Do you speak italian? Roy: Why, certainly. (Igor and Whopper walk up to Ryoma and Ryu.) Igor: Hey, aren't you guys from My Dad, the Ninja? Ryoma: Yes. Yes, we are. Whopper: That's my favorite show! Ryu: Thank you. We are glad to hear that. (Bouncy is seen jumping up and down with excitement.) Shakespeare: And who be that zany puppy jumping upeth and down? Roy: Oh, him? That's Bouncy. Cooler: Why is he called Bouncy? Bouncy: We're going on a cruise! We're going on a cruise! Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Roy: He's easily excited, that's why. (Kojiro is seen singing a song while playing his kokyu. Momo, Susanoo, Tori, Marcus, Elaine, Bara, TJ, and Slushy join in and play their instruments with Kojiro.) Roy: Well, it appears that your friends are talented musicians. Brezza: More than talented, TJ used to be the bass player of the Rigs Brothers. Roy: I see. (Hayato Mizuyama walks up to Sarge and shakes hands with him.) Sarge: Hey, I know you. You must be the creator of Ninja Dog Hachi. I love your series. Hayato: Well, it's nice to meet a fan of my manga series. (Shakespeare goes to Eliza.) Shakespeare: I am very honored to meet the famous canine actress since Captain Canine. Eliza: Well, since my first starring role in Howling in the Rain, everything is possible. (The ship's horn goes off.) Captain Sullivan's voice: All ashore that's going ashore! Cooler: Well, looks like it's smooth sailing. Tony: Yep. (The passengers wave goodbye to the people at the dock. Later, everyone is enjoying the cruise. Cooler, Tony, Rosy, Faith, and Nose Marie are seen sunbathing. All five sigh.) Cooler: The sun sure is warm today. Tony: Yep. At least we won't have to do deal with Katrina Stoneheart or any of her henchmen. (Brezza walks up to the five.) Brezza: Roy invited me to go water skiing with him. Whould any of you like to come? Tony: Sure. Rosy: Ok. Cooler: Count me in. Nose Marie: I think I'll stay here. Faith: Me too. (An alarm is heard.) Captain Sullivan's voice: Attention all passengers! A series of robberies has just been committed! Be on the lookout for anything suspicious! Part 2 (Everyone stops what they're doing.) Cooler: Whoa! A series of thefts on the SS Gilbert? Nose Marie: Oh my southern fried goodness! This is terrible! I wonder who was responsible for those robberies? (Kojiro enters.) Kojiro: Stealing from others is inhuman. Someone has stolen my kokyu. Brezza: What's a kokyu? Kojiro: It's a Japanese bowing instrument. (Bouncy enters, getting anxious.) Bouncy: Robberies? I'm scared. (Whopper, in a detective costume, enters.) Whopper: By Jove, did somebody say a series of robberies? I'll get to the bottom of this or my name's not Detective Whopper! Cooler, Kojiro, Nose Marie,, Faith, Bouncy, Brezza, Tony, and Roy: (Aside) And it sure isn't. (Jeanie and Jelly Bean rush toward them.) Jeanie: Someone has stolen my necklace! (Eliza enters.) Eliza: They stole my new dress. I just brought it yesterday. (Gamma enters.) Gamma: Do you know who did it? Eliza: No. Gamma: Hmm.... it could have been one of the passengers on this ship. (Cavallo and Violet enter.) Cavallo: Someone has stolen my painting! Violet: And someone has stolen my bracelet! (Everyone else enters, complaining and yelling. Gamma emits a lemur call to stop them.) Gamma: Thank you. Now, instead of complaining all day, we all must find clues to see who stole whom's personal items. Cooler: Gamma's right. We all better split into groups. Igor: Where should we start, Cooler? Cooler: I think we should start by asking Captain Sullivan. (Later, the passengers are speaking to Captain Sullivan.) Captain Sullivan: All I know is that I saw a shadow group of figures carrying a sack that was loaded with your items. Gamma: What time did the robbery took place? Captain Sullivan: At 11:32 am. Gamma: Do you remember which rooms the thieves hit? Captain Sullivan: Unfortunately, no. Cooler: Well, I guess the splitting up begins. (In the kitchen, Cooler, Gamma, Bouncy, Darius, Colette, and Sarge are looking for clues. Bouncy is jumping up and down.) Bouncy: Oh boy! I love mysteries! It keeps me in suspense. It's just like in the cartoons. Darius: Easy there, Bouncy. Bouncy: I can't help it! I'm so excited! (Gamma calms Bouncy by singing the first few lines of "Never Mind the Why and Wherefore" from HMS Pinafore.) Sarge: Well, I'm amazed, Sensei Gamma. Bouncy: How did you know that song calms me down? Gamma: A lucky guess. Of course, I would have used the Sleeper Pinch on him, but he would dodge it. All right, now we the levity out of the way, search everywhere. Cooler: Okie dokie. (Sarge turns around and sees something.) Sarge: Hold on! I think I see something! Cooler: What is it, Sarge? Sarge: Fingerprints. Darius: What about footprints? Sarge: And footprints as well. As a matter of fact, there's a lot of footprints. Darius: And one them have paw prints. Bouncy: Tiny paw prints, no doubt. Cooler: Well, they don't belong to Whopper. Bouncy: (Showing his foot) And they certainly don't belong to me. They must belong to someone else. Darius: Yes. Maybe it was.... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters